


Scaredy Cat

by RosieRaven



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Implied sexy times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3538868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieRaven/pseuds/RosieRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unaware of the fact that Makoto is afraid of well... everything, Sousuke takes him to a scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scaredy Cat

Sousuke ran his fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it as he glanced at his reflection in the mirror one last time.

“Makoto’s not going to care about your hair,” Rin grumbled from where he sprawled on his bed.

Sousuke frowned and turned away from his reflection. The movie theater would be dark anyway. “I might not be back tonight.  His parents are out of town this weekend, so..."

Rin snorted and rolled his eyes, settling back against his pillow, “Yeah yeah, I got it. What movie are you going to see?"

"Night at the Frozen Lake."

Rin raised his eyebrows, "That's... that's a horror movie, isn't it?"

"...Yeah, so?”

“How’d you talk him into that?”

Sousuke shrugged, “He said it was fine."

Rin’s eyebrows crept up even further, "He... did?"

Sousuke narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Rin shook his head and waved a hand, “Nothing. Have a good time.”

Sousuke shook his head and swiped his keys off his desk. Rin was being weird tonight.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke’s breath clouded in the cool air as he rapped his knuckles on Makoto’s front door. He heard footsteps running down the steps inside. Makoto was a little breathless when he opened the door. He smiled, leaning against the door jamb, “Hi.”

Sousuke shoved his hands in his pockets, "You look nice."

Makoto looked at his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. He was always cute as hell.

"So where are the twins?" Sousuke asked.

"Spending the night at Haru's house."

"Really?"  

Makoto shrugged, “Haru doesn’t mind babysitting… and I think Ran and Ren actually behave better for him than they do for me.”

Sousuke rubbed his chin, “That’s nice of him.” _Maybe Nanase wasn't such a bad guy after all_.

“Yeah,” Makoto said, “Oh, let me get my coat or we’ll be late!”

It was a short walk to the movie theater. Sousuke bought tickets while Makoto got snacks and soda. It  wasn’t too crowded, and they were able to find a pair of seats at the back of the theater.

Sousuke loved cheesy horror movies. There was something morbidly satisfying about watching  a monster pick off a group of friends one by one.

He reached for popcorn the same time Makoto did and their fingers brushed together. Makoto’s lips curled up in a small smile as he licked melted butter from his fingertips. Sousuke let out a little sigh, and Makoto pressed the back of his hand to his mouth to smother a laugh.

Well, if the movie turned out to be boring, there were other things they could do.

The lights dimmed in the theater and everyone settled back into their seats.

The movie opened on a group of teenagers camping by a lake- a lake where another group of campers had disappeared many years before. One camper jumped out of the bushes, startling his friends and making them scream. Makoto gasped and flailed his hand, almost spilling his soda.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow, “You alright?” he asked.

Makoto smiled, “I'm fine,” he whispered, “I was just startled.”

In the next scene, an old woman came upon their camp, telling the story of a monster who lived in the lake. Makoto’s eyes grew wide and his fingers tightly gripped the armrest between them. "This… this isn’t a horror movie, is it?"

Sousuke looked at him in confusion, "You said this one was okay."

Makoto twisted his fingers together, “I thought it was supposed to be a drama.” He gulped, “I must not have been paying attention."

"Are you okay? Do you want to go?"

“No!” He said, waving both hands in protest, “No it's fine! I'll be fine."

The movie continued in the way horror movies do. The monster stalked the campers through the night, the camera shifting to it’s point of view in the bushes.  One of the female characters went off on her own to gather firewood. The music hummed with intensity as she wandered off on her own.

Sousuke glanced over at Makoto. He was sinking down into his seat, chewing his lower lip.

Well part of the fun of watching a horror movie was comforting each other during the scary parts, right? Sousuke reached out, offering Makoto a hand. The other boy latched onto it hard enough to make Sousuke grimace.

"Damn, are you really that scared?" he whispered.

Makoto whined a bit, nodding his head.

Out of nowhere, the monster snatched the girl in a spray of blood. Makoto jumped in his seat and screamed along with half the audience. He buried his face against Sousuke's shoulder, clinging to his arm with both hands. "I can't watch!" He cried.

The entire movie was the same. With every jump scare, Makoto screamed and cowered. Sousuke threw an arm around his shoulders, fairly sure the armrest was the only thing keeping Makoto from climbing into his lap. Sousuke knew it was wrong of him to find Makoto’s frightened antics funny, and probably even more wrong to find it adorable, but he couldn’t help it.

 

* * *

 

Makoto let out a sigh of relief as they walked out of the theater, “Ah, it’s finally over.”

Sousuke put an arm around his waist, "Sorry about that."

"It's alright," Makoto said shakily. "It really wasn't that bad," he insisted, though he  looked around warily, clinging tightly to Sousuke's hand. His shoulders hunched, unsuccessfully trying to make himself look smaller.

Sousuke, unable to hold back any longer, laughed out loud.

"No! Don't laugh!" Makoto cried, covering his face with both hands.

“I had no idea you were such a scaredy cat. It's cute.”

Makoto's cheeks turned pink, "It's humiliating."

Sousuke pulled Makoto’s hands away from his face, "It's cute," he insisted. He leaned in and gave him a quick kiss. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Makoto clung to his hand the entire way back, jumping at the smallest noises and shivering as they passed by dark alleyways.

When they finally arrived at his door, Makoto chewed his lower lip. The house was completely quiet and all the lights were out.  Makoto looked up at him, his big green eyes pleading, "Will you come in with me?"

Sousuke sighed,  "Yeah all right."  He’d hoped for an invitation to come in after the movie, but in his imagination it’d been a little more… alluring.

They opened the door, which bumped into something on the other side and sent it skittering across the floor.

Makoto jumped behind him with a terrified cry, "Did you hear that?"

“Shh, it was nothing.” He flicked on the light, “See? Just a toy.”

Makoto clung to the back of his coat as they moved deeper into the house. Sousuke grinned and decided to have a little fun. When they got to the upstairs hallway, he flicked on the lights and yelled. Makoto screamed, grabbing his shoulders and hiding behind him, “Oh God! Oh help!”

Sousuke laughed, "It's all right! I was just teasing."

Makoto glared at him, breathing heavily like he'd just run a race. "You’re worse than Nagisa!"

They finally made it to Makoto’s room. “There, see?” Sousuke said, “Whole house is fine.” He stepped back, but Makoto still had his hand in an iron grip.

“Do... do you have to go?”

Sousuke paused, "I can stay if you want me to."

Makoto sighed in relief, “Oh thank you.” He went to his dresser and found something for him to sleep in. I was nice dating someone close enough to him in size where they could share clothes. “Even with you here I don’t think I’ll sleep a wink,” he fretted.

Makoto lifted the blankets and Sousuke turned out the lights and climbed into beside him. It was a little snug, but thankfully they both fit. Makoto snuggled up against him, “I can lay out a futon if you want…”

“Nah,” he nuzzled the back of Makoto’s neck, “I’m good with this.”

Every minute or so Makoto would fidget, wriggling into a new position.

"Are you sure the door is locked?"

"Yes."

"Are you  _sure_?"

"Yes."

"What about the windows?"

Sousuke sighed gently, "Go to sleep Makoto."

"I can't," Makoto rolled over to face him and leaned his head against his shoulder. Sousuke sighed softly and pressed his nose to the top of his head. He smoothed his hand up and down Makoto's broad back, trying to soothe.

"Relax. You're safe." He let his hand drift down to the small of Makoto's back, his fingers rubbing small circles into the skin there. Makoto's grip on him gradually loosened and his breathing evened out. Sousuke sighed and tried to get as comfortable as he could without waking him. Even though it was his own fault, this wasn’t exactly what he’d had in mind when he’d imagined spending the night.

 

* * *

 

Sousuke must have fallen asleep at some point because he woke up to the very pleasant sensation of Makoto's mouth on his neck. The room was still dark and he wondered what time it was. Sousuke moaned softly as Makoto’s hand slid under his shirt.

"Feeling better?" he teased.

Makoto hummed in assent, his hand reaching around Sousuke's back as he rolled over, pulling Sousuke on top of him. He leaned down and Makoto’s mouth opened, tongue sliding in lazily. Sousuke broke away to nibble his jaw.

“You took me to a scary movie,” Makoto pouted, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

Sousuke brushed his lips softly over his temple, “I know. I’m sorry.”

“Mmm, how sorry _are_ you?” Makoto asked.

Sousuke laughed under his breath. Once he got started, Makoto was incorrigible. “Very, _very_ , sorry,” he whispered, punctuating each word with a kiss. He slid his hands down Makoto’s body, his muscles solid under the softness of his tee shirt. He pressed his lips to the skin showing between Makoto’s shirt and the top of his sweatpants.

Makoto laughed breathlessly, “Mmm- you are sorry, aren’t you?”

Makoto's train of thought derailed and, as it turned out, Sousuke was _very_ good at apologizing. Makoto decided that going to see a scary movie with his boyfriend every once in a while might not be such a bad thing after all.

 


End file.
